Rang S
Um einen möglichst hohen Rang in den Missionskarten zu erreichen, und somit auch mehr Gegenstände als Belohnung zu erhalten musst du nur folgende Tips beachten: 1. Versuche so viele Kombopunkte wie möglich zu bekommen. 2. Stirb nicht. 3. Lass dich nicht von Monstern treffen. Anzumerken ist hierbei, dass die Zahl der Kombopunkte einen sehr grossen Einfluss hat. Wenn du zum Beispiel mehr als 40 Kombopunkte hast, kannst du dich ruhig 20 mal treffen lassen und wirst immer noch Rang S bekommen. Sterben solltest du allerdings nicht. selbst bei 40 oder mehr Kombopunkten sinkt dein Rang bei 1x Sterben von S auf A. In Gruppen werden alle Kombopunkte zusammengezählt. =(unübersetzt)= A score is a numeral values received by players at the completion of a mission map. Scores are indicated visually on the score meter. The score determines their rank, which influences the number of items received. There is also a "top ten" highscore list for each difficulty of an instance; getting a high enough score puts you on the list. This list is the only way to see your exact score. Score may or may not affect experience received. No tests known. The following data is from EU open beta. Different versions may have different values. Score calculation Score is fairly straightforward to calculate: Score = 80 + "combo" + "hit" - "hit loss" - "death loss" With the four variables being the fields given in the mission summary. Rank calculation Score is converted into a letter rank, which determines the number of rewards. Score details The variables making up the score calculation can also be predicted. While largely an academic exercise, it can be used to estimate how careful you need to be during the boss fight. Combo Combo is the sum of all party members' combo points from the mission. It doesn't matter who has the combo points, everyone benefits. Combo points are awarded every 30 combo hits, up to 150 combo hits. More than 150 combo hits yields no further combo points. The combo must be broken and restarted. Your personal combo points are listed in the in-mission number list, as "combo". Combo points are not awarded on the boss map. Hit Hit is not entirely clear. It is believed to come from critical hits. A common value given is the number of critical hits done, divided by ten: Hit = Criticals / 10 There is no entry for critical hits in the in-mission number list. It is unknown whether hit points are awarded on the boss map. This may also be linked to the number of attacks done, as there is an entry for those in the in-mission number list. However, it is clearly not just attacks / 100, so if it is linked to attacks there is a more complex formula at work. Hit Loss Hit loss refers to hits taken. However, this is not just the number of hits. Each class has a different modifier. Hit loss = Hits * class_mod Thus, an Acolyte taking 50 hits throughout the mission would only be penalized 40 score. An archer would suffer the full 50. The raw number of hits taken is listed in the in-mission number list, as "hit". Hits are counted on the boss map. Death loss Death loss concerns dying during the mission. No details are currently known. Kategorie:Englisch